


Man of Taur

by nicsnort



Series: Elder Screws: Fuck-bilivion [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Exhibitionism, F/M, Impregnation, Lactation, Minotaur - Freeform, Monster sex, Religion, Sex, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, hu-cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicsnort/pseuds/nicsnort
Summary: Alessia left the temple of Dibella to spread her blessings but some bad luck causes her to run right into a tribe of minotaurs.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Minotaur, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Elder Screws: Fuck-bilivion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813747
Kudos: 115





	Man of Taur

**Author's Note:**

> You know quarantine has gotten bad when you get horny over the minotaurs in Oblivion. Most likely is going to be a part of a series because damn do some of those dremora look good too...

“By the power of the Nine,” Alessia, cleric of Dibella, swore as she trekked along the hillside in the pouring rain. She had been sent out by the chapel in Anvil to wander the lands and help those in need of Dibella’s guidance. It was her duty and Alessia was happy to follow her goddess’ teachings but the chapel had not even afforded her a horse to help in her travels. The rain just made everything worse.

Suddenly, a deep animalistic growl sounded off to her left. Turning in horror she saw a massive bear running towards her. Alessia screamed and ran off the road as fast as she could. The rain made it hard to see but she could still hear the bear chasing her. After several long minutes she finally no longer heard the bear chasing after her. Alessia slowed to a stop and slowly realized that she had no idea where the road was. Turning back might lead to her running into the bear as well.

“Oh, Dibella please guide me I am lost,” she prayed walking in the direction she had been headed before. After a few minutes, she spotted a crumbling tower. Perhaps, she could seek shelter there from the rain and wait until morning to find her way back to the road.

The tall crumbling spire indeed had dry ground under a second level that was far enough away from the heavy wooden door that she did not fear what might be inside the underground. Alessia removed her soaking outer robes so she would not catch a chill and set up her bedroll. It was not quite night yet but it did not appear as though the rain was going to let up any time soon. She began praying to Dibella for safety as she sat among the ruins as the cleric was well aware of the many dangers hidden away under the land.

A few hours passed and Alessia had lit a candle to read a book by as she waited for nightfall. Her peace was interrupted by a loud snort from just outside the ruin’s walls. Quickly she snuffed out the candle and pressed herself in the shadowed corner she was currently resting in. Eyes glued to the open area in front of her she saw a massive minotaur enter the area. It had a massive war-hammer in its grip carrying it as easily as a man would a repair hammer.

The minotaur snorted again and she could see the heat of its breath turn to steam in the chilled air. Within her, she felt a strange arousal at the sight of her perfectly muscled torso even with its fine coat of dark black fur. Now, she was no stranger to sex, not as a cleric of Dibella, but she had never considered a monster to be attractive before. It must have been her long days on the road without a man to bed or her sisters of Dibella to help relieve her needs. Surely it was that lack of touch from another that was causing her nipples to harden painfully on her chest, that or the cold air. Certainly not the musk she could smell rolling off him even through the rain nor the sight of the heavy sack between his legs.

Alessia felt her womanhood heating up as she watched the minotaur sniff the air. His chest expanding and muscle rippling. It was only when his horned head snapped to her direction that she remembered the danger she was in. Alessia gasped as the minotaur charged towards her. “No!”

She tried to run but the beast was far too fast and she was already trapped against the wall and freedom. However, the minotaur did not strike her with his war-hammer instead he stopped right before her taking deep sniffs of the air. His weapon hit the ground with a thud as the minotaur easily scooped her up. Alessia was tossed over his shoulder, her struggling doing nothing to phase the creature. The rain-soaked her clothes as the minotaur carried her to the great wooden doors and into the labyrinth beneath the ruin.

“Let me go, let me go,” she cried out, fruitlessly pounding on the back of her captor. She refused to become food for these savage man-eaters. Alessia was carried deeper and deeper into the ruins and as they walked she saw more minotaurs. These minotaurs began to follow them snorting and grunting with excitement. Some had the same fine black fur, others had shades of brown, but they were all beefy prime specimens of men. If only they had been men.

Still, her body reacted to them all the same. Even as she fought for freedom she could feel her womanly lips become slick. Dripping with desire. Was this her fate? To die aroused by the monsters killing her? What a fate indeed.

They entered a well-lit open chamber and Alessia looked around hurriedly trying to find any routes of escape. What she did see was a tribal village. Tents were set up around the edge and there were several more minotaurs there. The minotaur carrying her set her down in front of a large fire. On the other side was the largest minotaur she had seen so far, with shaggy brown fur and scars from many battles, his skin painted with strange symbols...and behind him a statue that she recognized. Dibella but perverted with false bull horns and similar symbols as this massive stud had on him painted on the stone.

The jet black bull stood up and looked her over. “Fear not, little human,” he said, his voice a deep bass and his tongue catching on the common words.

“You speak common,” Alessia replied astonishedly. She had never known a monster to speak common before.

“Yes, we not monsters you believe. I chief Vianu. This my tribe, my sons, my brothers.”

“I am Alessia cleric of Dibella.” Her voice still had a tremble of fear but her amulet of Dibella warmed on her chest, her goddess was with her and that was a comfort. Besides she was intrigued by this tribe of common speaking minotaurs.

“Dibella our goddess. Save us. History rulers of land sons of Morihaus and Alessia but man hate us. We have much power they want. They curse us. Act more beast. Lose much speech.”

“Then we serve the same goddess, please do not eat me.”

“Not eat. Only eat male when no deer. Males useless. Females blessing from Dibella. Blessing of union like first Man of Taur. Past great honor for female, now must steal away.”

Alessia was able to put it together in her head. It was not hard. Not like her still aching nipples or the shifting mass of muscle around her. Her core was dripping down her legs. She wanted it. “I understand. I was sent out to spread Dibella’s blessings how am I to refuse her cult here?”

The chief snorted with pleasure. “Good. Do not like when females fight. Useless. All give in at end. Always love breeding.”

Vianu reached out to pull her to him but the minotaur who captured her stepped in front of her. “Mine,” he growled, his voice an even deeper bass than Vianu’s.

“You challenge me Kor?” Vianu stepped around the fire, puffing out his chest menacingly.

“My female. Found her. My mate,” Kor said through huffs, puffing out his own chest. Comparing the two Vianu was bigger but he was also older. Alessia could see the grey in his fur.

“Then fight for her. Female. Sit under Dibella. I breed you soon.” The minotaurs were forming a tight circle around them and had begun to chant something in a language Alessia did not know. She did as Vianu told her though and hurried up to the base of the Dibella statue where she found a stone altar covered in offerings of flowers. As Vianu and Kor began their battle Alessia situated herself on the altar.

The two minotaurs charged at each other punching and grappling their opponents and kept inside the circle of chanting minotaurs. On the altar, Alessia could see the battle over the heads of the other bulls. Both bulls were bleeding but Alessia could see that the age of Vianu was catching up with him already. But she was so horny she didn’t care at this point who was going to fuck her. She just needed to be fucked.

Alessia removed her clothes and instantly her nipples became rock hard buds. She grasped her generous breast in her hand, rolling the nipple between her fingers. Her other hand went between her legs running along her soaking, swollen folds. Her womanly juices dripped on to the altar of her goddess in anticipation. Lifting her breast up to her mouth she sucked on it at the same time she slid her fingers into her needy hole. Alessia’s eyes closed in pleasure. Fuck, yes, she was almost there.

A roar of triumph came from inside the circle but Alessia was too far gone to open her eyes and see who would claim her. The chanting still went on louder now and she used that as the rhythm to fuck herself with. Yet still, she could not cum.

Heavy hooffalls approached her and Alessia finally opened her eyes to see Kor standing in front of her. His chest was heaving from the battle a great wound across his chest from a gorging horn. Between his legs, Alessia saw his massive member sliding out of its sheath. It was not as long as she would have expected from his size but it was thick. At least a half and inch across and already weeping with seed.

Alessia spread her legs wide and pulled her fingers from her hole to spread her lips wide in welcome. “Fuck me. Please.”

Kor stepped between her open legs and she could feel the heat radiating off him. He reached out and tore her hand off her breast and away from her needy hole. Kor pressed her down against the altar. The feel of her fur against her aching nipples was enough to bring her to the edge once more. The heady scent of the minotaurs and her own sex was making her dizzy with desire. As he lined himself up with her vagina, his large head pressing against her, it forced any other possible thoughts from her mind.

“Not fuck. Breed,” Kor told her with a snort. “My mate.”

With that, he slammed his hips forward. Alessia screamed with both pain and relief. He was far larger than anything she had ever taken before that he stretched her walls beyond what she thought possible, yet she was in such a state of need that he slipped in with ease. Kor thrust into her without pause. Long deep thrusts and each one she felt throughout her whole body. Her breasts scraped against his chest, the fur continuously stimulating them. Within moments Alessia’s back arched as her inner walls clenched around the hot thick rod inside of her.

Kor kept moving, prolonging her orgasm. The orgasm had opened her up and Kor’s relentless thrusting now slid deeper inside of her. Alessia could feel his heavy balls smack against her ass and the hefty slaps were quickly bringing her to the peak of orgasm once more.

Around them, the bulls continued to chant. Their deep baritone voices mimicking the rhythm of Kor’s thrusts. Somewhere deep in the back of her mind, she understood their primal chant. “Breed her. Breed her.”

Perhaps it was Dibella giving her this knowledge or perhaps it was because she had been claimed by Kor. Mated by Kor. Either way, Alessia joined in with their chanting, her voice more a prayer. “Breed me. Breed me. Kor, make me your mate,” she begged through her cries of pleasure, her legs wrapping around Kor’s waist.

Kor gave two long hard thrusts seating himself deep inside of her, pressing up against her womb, before letting lose a low bellow of victory. Alessia screamed with pure pleasure as she felt his burning hot seed empty into her. Her eyes rolled back in his head, her mouth a gap with now silent pleasure as she felt his copious seed pour into her. Her walls twitched around his member, milking the hard long cock, as it filled her womb with its seed.

Picking Alessia up off the altar, cock still deep within her, Kor turned around presenting the union fully to the tribe. Awareness was slowly coming back to Alessia as Kor’s seed dripped out of her. The first thing she was aware of was the fact that Kor was still rock hard inside of her. Kor walked around the altar before setting her back down on it. “Dibella. I claim her as mate. Bless with calf. Healthy and strong,” Kor prayed, beginning to thrust into her once more.

Around her neck, Alessia’s amulet began to burn with holy energy. She could feel it surge through the altar and into her body. Just as she knew what the minotaurs were chanting she now knew that her body would indeed make strong healthy babes. “Yes, fill me with your seed! Breed me Kor! My mate!”

Kor came once more inside of her, filling her womb with even more seed. Alessia came along with him. He pulled out of her a few final spurts of thick jizz landing on her stomach and chest. On the altar, Alessia lay twitching from pleasure, Kor’s hot seed dripping from between her thighs.

Kor bent over her, his long rough tongue cleaning her skin of his seed. Once she was clean he picked her up in her arms, far gentler than how he had carried her before, and brought her inside of a tent. Setting her down on a pile of soft deer and bear pelts looked down at her, his dark eyes far more human-looking than Alessia had thought before. “Mate sleep,” he told her.

“My name is Alessia,” she informed him even as she curled up on the soft pile.

He was silent for a long moment. “Alessia sleep.”

10 months later…

Alessia bent over her babies as they suckled on her tits. Dibella had blessed her with twins. One a strong and healthy male with fiery red fur like her own hair. The other a female with ebony hair, smaller and more human than her brother, and the first of her kind. In her dreams, Dibella had revealed to her that - like her namesake Queen Alessia who birthed the first Man of Taur - she would be mother to a new race of minotaurs that did not need to steal away women and force them to bear their young. Her daughters would look human in order to travel the lands in safety and join the other tribes to propagate their kind. They would help remove the curse set upon the minotaurs eons ago and bring them back into society.

Her children released her breasts and snuggled into the furs around them just as their father walked into the tent. Kor looked over her shoulder at them proudly. Wrapping an arm around her he nuzzled her neck lovingly. Despite the initial kidnapping Kor had proved to be a sensitive lover and mate. His arm wrapped around her and wandering down to her womanhood. She could feel his member poking at her back.

“Would you like to see if they left any milk for their father,” she asked him.

“Keep milk in you, must put calves in you.” Kor lifted her up and pulled her from the tent. He took her over to the stone altar of Dibella and placed her upon it. Lowering his head he began to drink from her tits. While she was pregnant he had helped to relieve her breasts of the copious amount of milk and had grown fond of the taste. As he drank Kor slid into her. She was constantly ready for him, even while pregnant, and his meaty cock quickly found home inside her welcoming walls.

It did not take long for Alessia to become a twitching mess upon the altar. Her breasts leaked milk which Kor lapped up happily. She felt Dibella’s power within her and knew she was now carrying the child once more.


End file.
